Bleach Music Meme
by WRATH77
Summary: My first Music Meme! Finally! Well, this is with Bleach! I will soon out a Naruto one! Numerous pairings.  R&R.


**1-Wind Beneath My Wings-Bette Midler**

Findor threw his head back and let the wind go through his hair. He held Avirama tighter as they flew through the skies of Hueco Muendo.

Findor loves it when Avirama lets out his ressurecion and they fly in the wind.

**2-Wake Me up When September Ends-Green Day**

Ulquiorra waits as the bus pulls up and soldiers who came home walk out.

He heard cheering and see's his neighbor, Findor Carais, run up and hug his lover, Avirama Redder, tears streaming down his face. Avirama hugged him hard and twirled him around. He see's his other neighbor, Tesla,, hugging his lover, Nnoitra Jiruga. Nnoitra is patting his head and lights up a cigarette.

His green eyes widen when he see's his blue haired lover get off the bus and grins at him. Ulquiorra smiles and hugs him tightly, as Grimmjow returns the embrace.

"Welcome Home" Ulquiorra whispered.

**3-Family Portrait-Pink**

Grimmjow walks into his boyfriends room, surprise that it was dark and that Ulquiorra was sitting in the middle of the room. He walks up and see's Ulquiorra staring down at a photo in a frame. It's a portrait of Ulquiorra's family the glass cracked.

Ulquiorra then grimaces and threw the frame to the wall, making it shatter completely. Grimmjow kneels down and takes Ulquiorra in his arms.

"Grimmjow…Don't…"

"Why won't you let me help you, Ulquiorra? Why?"

"Because I don't want love to destroy me like it did to my family."

**4-Never Again-Nickleback**

Findor lies in his room, his body broken. His father was drunk again and he beat him…again. His boyfriend, Avirama, always told him to fight back, but he never could.

Findor heard scuffling at his front door and suddenly he heard two gunshots. He then heard footsteps at his door and it was opened. There stood Avirama with a gun in his hand and blood splatter on his shirt.

"Wha-What did you…"Findor whispered, his injuries making him unable to continue.

"Never again." Avirama said, "He won't hurt you ever again."

**5-Piano Man-Billy Joel**

Nnoitra sits on his piano bench, hitting some notes and jotting them down. He see's his roommate and lover, Tesla, come out of the kitchen with a cup of tea.

"Still trying to think of a song?"

"Yeah and I can't think of a fuckin thing!"

Tesla smiles and he pats Nniotra shoulder.

"Don't worry, Nnoitra. I'm sure you will think of something."

**6-Call me when you're sober-Evanescence**

Tesla's cell phone rang and he picked it up, seeing that its Nnoitra's number. He hears Nnoitra's slurred voice on the other line.

"Hic, Hey, Hey, Tesla, I fuckin love hic, you retard."

Tesla smiles.

"I know, Nnoitra. Now tell me that when you're sober."

**7-My Sacrifice-Creed**

Grimmjow walks through Rukongai, feeling like a zombie. He remembers Ulquiorra's death and remembers his own. He's been in Rukongai for three weeks, feeling numb.

Suddenly, he saw a pale figure with jet black hair through a crowd. He pushed through the crowd and turned the person around.

It was Ulquiorra.

The pair stared at each other and grabbed each other. They held each other for a long time, glad that they were in each others arms.

**8-Goodbye My Lover-James Blunt**

Findor smiled as he fought against Hisagi and then it suddenly faltered.

Avirama's reiatsu was fading and then it was gone.

Findor's emotion went to override and his first thought was he never got to say goodbye.

**9-Say-John Mayer**

Avirama sat on the window in Hueco Muendo with Findor on his lap, leaning against his chest. No words were to be said, the silence between them was enough.

**10-Had Enough-Breaking Benjamin**

Kenpachi kisses Unohana again, feeling her pulse race as they continued their lovemaking. He then looked at her flushed face with a grin.

"Had enough?" he asked

She pulled his hair and gave him a heated kiss.

"I can never have enough"

AN: Finally, I did a music meme. Woot! Ok, here are the explanations for the songs.

1 The song just fits them.

2 If you saw the music video, then you will understand. All with my OTP's.

3 That song always makes me cry, so I decided to put that with these two.

4 Incredible angst. The song just screamed for me to write something like this.

5 I don't know why, but I could see Nnoitra playing the piano.

6 Utter crack. Nuff said.

7 Some grimmulqui fluff.

8 Sad song, always with angst.

9 This was suggested by a friend and I like it, so I wrote it.

10 Lol, my only man and woman couple here. Now that's funny.

I don't own bleach, if I did all thses couple would have been together.


End file.
